Sharpies
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya mark each other as their own, and mark specific places for specific reasons. Rated M for a bit of explicit content. Shizaya pairing.


**((There is a bit of graphic detail in here. If you are uncomfortable with MaleXMale pairings, then please don't read it. ****I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.** Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading it.~))

_"A-ah~! S-Shizuo~!"_

_**"S-shit F-Flea...N-ngh..."**_

This had been...the second time now that the couple was at it, but at least this time they made it to their bedroom instead of just settling for the couch. It was a good alternative, but it was terribly uncomfortable to make love on, especially for Izaya. After a few more hard thrusts into his lover, Shizuo growled and locked their lips, filling him completely. Izaya moaned loudly into the blonde's mouth, arms tight around his neck as he came onto both of their chests. When the kiss broke, Shizuo slid out of the Informant, making a light moan escape him, as well as a soft exhausted, the two lay side by side, eyes half closed, and softly panting. After a brief silence, Izaya rolled onto his side, the blonde following as their gazes locked and soft smiles pulled at both of their lips. Quickly, an idea popped into the raven-haired male's mind as he smiled devilishly and sat up, leaning over the blonde to open the drawer in the bedside table beside them. When he lay back down beside the blonde, on his side, he had a black sharpie in his hand as he smiled big and pulled the cap off, giggling lightly.

_**"...Flea...What are you doing...?"**_

_"Roll onto your back.~"_

A bit hesitantly, the blonde complied, the blankets draped over their waists lightly as Izaya giggled once more and wrote, right over where the blonde's heart lay: _I LOVE IZAYA_

A dark blush quickly painted the blonde's cheeks as Izaya capped the sharpie and handed it to the blonde, smiling big.

_"That way you're always mine~!"_

Scoffing a little at the Informant words, he pondered what had just happened for a moment...And after a few slow moments, he smirked and forcefully pushed Izaya onto his back, making the Informant squeak and blush a bright red himself. Chuckling as the raven-haired male had before he marked Shizuo's chest, he pulled the cap off the sharpie and smiled big, gently writing on the male's bottom lip.

_I_

Chuckling again at the male's blush, he held Izaya still gently and began writing on his chest, right above his heart as he had done to Shizuo.

_LOVE_

Now, he just needed to put his name as he smirked, thinking about it for a moment. Finally, an area popped into his mind, the blanket quickly vanishing from his waist as he carefully began writing on Izaya's shaft, smirking at the light squeaks that escaped him. How he loved those precious little yelps and squeaks that he made...

_SHIZUO_

Now finished with his task, he clicked the cap back onto the sharpie as Izaya sat up and blushed, looking at the blonde's writing. He looked at the blonde and pouted, arms crossing over his chest a bit to cover the "_LOVE_" that was written there. Lightly, Shizuo pulled the male's arms away and cupped his left cheek, looking into his auburn eyes with a smile.

_"Why did you mark those places of all?"_

_**"Well..."**_

Lightly, the blonde pressed his lips to the raven's before speaking again.

_**"I wrote the "I" on your lips so I'll always remember that only I'll get to hear those beautiful three words."**_

Lightly, Izaya blushed and lay a hand to his lips, watching the blonde speak and smile after each small word. Gently, Shizuo lay his hand over the word where his heart lay.

_**"I wrote the "LOVE" above your heart, so that I know you have the other half of my heart, and that you love me with it everyday."**_

Izaya lightly looked down at his chest, blushing deeply as the hand that once lay over his lips now lay over the blonde's hand, the pad of his thumb stroking the top of it gently. Again, the blonde spoke, gently pointing to the blanket covered area of the raven's that had his name literally written on it.

_**"Finally, I wrote my name down here so that I know that no matter what, no one else could ever make you feel like I do..."**_

Blushing heavily by now, Izaya quickly cupped the blonde's cheek and crashed their lips together, making the male freeze for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms protectively around the slender chest sitting before him. Once the kiss was broken, their foreheads lay together as Izaya smiled and giggled softly.

_"Shizuo...?"_

_**"Mhm...?"**_

_"...I love you.~"_

_**"Those three words.~"**_

_"Mhm.~ Now you just need to capture the other two aga-Aip!"_

The raven-haired male laughed happily as Shizuo suddenly attacked his neck with kisses, both of them smiling and happily indulging in each other once more.

A while later, when they finished once more, both in the same state as before, Shizuo pulled the Informant close and pressed their lips gently.

_**"You're mine forever, right Izaya?"**_

_"I'm yours until the entire world dies."_

_**"That better be forever..."**_

_"Ah, you ignoramus...Shut up and kiss me.~"_

Chuckling, he did just that before both of them fell asleep together, smiling.

In the Informant's mind, no matter how long it would take, he'd have Shizuo with him until the end of existence.


End file.
